


On Alternia, Calamari Eats You

by Milieu



Series: 33 Day Guro Challenge [17]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Feferi bonds with her lusus over a tasty lunch. The lunch's opinions of this arrangement don't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Alternia, Calamari Eats You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 17 - Tentacles

You fucked up. Your moirail always got on your case for taking shots at other seadwellers instead of sticking to those who you knew were lower and wouldn't put up as much of a fight, and you  _knew_ she was right, but this one was barely more than a wriggler and  _someone_ had to remind the wrigglers not to go splashing around in someone else's territory.

You were not prepared for the fight she put up and how she would break your leg, nor was your lusus prepared for the trident that she drove through his neck. It happened too fast for you to fully comprehend, and you were so stunned, just barely realizing that your lusus was  _dead_ , this little wriggler had  _killed_ him, and you couldn't fight back as she clubbed you over the head.

You regained consciousness after she had been pulling you down to the depths for some time. You are now bound, along with the corpse - the  _corpse_ \- of your lusus, and the little female is dragging you along behind her as she dives down and down. You don't think you've ever been this deep on your own. The pressure is weighing down on you, painfully so on your leg, and you are beginning to have to strain your eyes to really see.

You gasp out a question, a plea, but she ignores you and keeps swimming. The sick dread in your gut increases, and you can't help but feel that something down in those depths is helping it along.

She finally does glance back when you begin to sob, and there is just the tiniest shred of regret in her eyes, but what you really notice is the symbol on her top, and its color.

You fucked up, goddammit.

All you can do then is beg, for mercy, for pardon from your treason in attacking her, but she turns away from you again. You keep begging anyway, promising all sorts of impossible things that you'll do to make up for your wrongs.

Down in the darkness, something moves.

Something - you know what it is, what sheis, but you can't bring yourself to name it - moves, and it doesn't speak, but you still _hear_ it, even if you can't understand those hideous words.

You are unable to tear your gaze from the movement in the darkness, from the way that inky deeper-than-blackness slowly takes form in front of you. You see tendrils and eyes and mouths and beaks and more and more tendrils, tentacles, grasping, reaching out for  _you-_

The little female grins widely and burbles out some dark nonsense towards the horror. It sort of sounds like she's saying,  _"I'm home!"_.

You and the body of your lusus are gone before you can even scream.


End file.
